Creativity
*'Description:' Soft, angelic, melodic sounds or non-lyrical vocalized singing is summoned and heard; similar to those of a siren. In the fifth season, a thin light blue-colored aura appears around her body. Creativity is Aelita's power on Lyoko. It was first called by name by Jeremie in "Rock Bottom?". Season Two This ability allows her to create bridges, walls, plateaus, blocks, platforms, ramps, flats, delete structures, create clones (though she can only create one at a time as seen in "A Bad Turn", mirror images, and illusions. Season Three Aelita continues to use this earth-altering ability, even after she developed a "weapon" of her own during the vacation. In "Temporary Insanity, she used it to call forth a large wall of solid ice to defend Odd and Ulrich against two three Bloks (whom they believed to be Sissi, Herb and Nicolas). Season Four Aelita was also able to use creativity to free herself from William's Super Smoke in "William Returns". Creativity was also shown to be able to destroy X.A.N.A.'s Simulation Bubbles. Aelita can combine this ability with her Energy Fields, to make a large force field, which she did in "Replika". As a spectre on Earth, her stronger creativity allows her to open sealed doors, and break computer codes in military bases, which she did in "Lab Rat". Season Five Aelita continues to use her creativity, but the ability manifests slightly different than before. Instead of angelic and melodious siren-like singing, a light blue aura appears around her. Creativity appeared again in the episode "Suspicions", when Aelita used it to open the entrance to the core chamber in the Cortex, which she continued to use for the rest of the season. Times when Used Season One *X.A.N.A. Awakens Part 2 (first use) *Teddygozilla *Holiday in the Fog *Big Bug *Image Problem *Plagued *Claustrophobia *Amnesia *Killer Music *Zero Gravity Zone *Rock Bottom? *Ghost Channel *False Start Season Two *A Great Day *Mister Puck *Saint Valentine's Day *The Chips Are Down *Temptation *A Bad Turn *Common Interest *X.A.N.A.'s Kiss *Vertigo *Cold War *Tip-Top Shape *Is Anybody Out There? *Contact Season Three *False Lead *Temporary Insanity *Sabotage Season Four *Replika *I'd Rather Not Talk About It *Lab Rat *Distant Memory *Canine Conundrum *A Space Oddity *Cold Sweat *Down to Earth *Echoes (used in flashbacks) Season Five: Evolution *Suspicions *How to Fool X.A.N.A. *The Warrior Awakens *Friday the 13th *Intrusion *Confusion *Obstinacy *Espionage *Temporal Paradox *Ultimate Mission Trivia *In the first season, Aelita would usually kneel, clasp her hands and close her eyes to use this ability, but in subsequent seasons, she just closes her eyes and has her hand select what she wants to create or alter. *Even though Aelita had this terrain/earth-controlling ability long before she developed her pink Energy Fields, the others still considered Aelita being unable to defend herself against X.A.N.A.'s monsters. *This ability was used only once in Sector 5, in Is Anybody Out There? *It is very similar to how X.A.N.A. itself alters the landscape of a region to however it sees fit. Facebook Social Game This ability appears on the Code Lyoko: Social Game. * Mirror Image - Create a double in front of each ally, who then absorbs an attack. * Synthesized Obstacle - Defend against several attacks before retreating. Gallery Seasons 1-5 Aelita 0474.jpg|Aelita creating a platform in Carthage in "Is Anybody Out There?. Creativity Evolution.jpg|Aelita opens the door to the core chamber of the Cortex in "Code Lyoko: Evolution" (Season 5). Experience 329.jpg|Creativity can even be used to open sealed doors in the real world. Aelita 0872.jpg|Saving Yumi from a Megatank. Aelita 0996.jpg|Using it in the Ice Sector. Aelita 0388.jpg|Using creativity to trap the Scyphozoa in an ice cylinder in "Vertigo". Aelita 0039.jpg|Creativity in "Teddygozilla". Saint Valentines Day Possessed Aelita attacks Yumi image 1.png|A possessed Aelita using Creativity against Yumi. Aelita's Creativity.jpg|Using Creativity to build a rock bridge in the Desert Sector. Aelita's Energy Sheild.jpg|In conjunction with her energy fields, Aelita creates a large energy wall to protect herself, Odd and the Skid in "Replika" 154192 167503786617558 652976 n-1-.jpg|Using Creativity in the Ice Sector. Dnnjf.png|Aelita creates a makeshift rock shield to remain hidden herself from Hornets in "Rock Bottom?" Vd.png|Aelita creates a bridge while on the Overbike with Ulrich in "I'd Rather Not Talk About It!" Dfvd.png|Using creativity to shield Yumi from a Blok's laser in "Mister Puck." Video es:Sintetización fi:Luovuus pl:Materializacja Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Aelita